


Enraptured By Her Beauty

by littlegaylauren



Series: Everyone Sucks But You [3]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Baby Gays are all the rage, F/F, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaylauren/pseuds/littlegaylauren
Summary: The first time Kate Messner saw Emaline Addario was not in fact that moment in the cafeteria with Oliver, but instead the talent show three years prior. Boring Middle School, the last place she had really been Kate Messner and not "Kate Messner, the principal's daughter". She had friends, popularity, even a boyfriend who sometimes clumsily held her hand in the hallways and could do a fairly cool impression of Macaulay Culkin's scream in Home Alone. He was nice, but she didn't kiss him.It was the middle school talent show and everyone was excited to get out class for half the day to witness the various acts- all of which could only truly harbor the school's attention for a minute and a half (Kate's boyfriend could also do a mean armpit fart which had made him quite the celebrity, despite being the last pick for the freshman football team)





	Enraptured By Her Beauty

The first time Kate Messner saw Emaline Addario was not in fact that moment in the cafeteria with Oliver, but instead the talent show three years prior. Boring Middle School, the last place she had really been _Kate Messner_ and not "Kate Messner, the principal's daughter". She had friends, popularity, even a _boyfriend_  who sometimes clumsily held her hand in the hallways and could do a fairly cool impression of Macaulay Culkin's scream in Home Alone. He was nice, but she didn't kiss him. 

It was the middle school talent show and everyone was excited to get out class for half the day to witness the various acts- all of which could only truly harbor the school's attention for a minute and a half (Kate's boyfriend could also do a mean armpit fart which had made him quite the celebrity, despite being the last pick for the freshman football team).

So there was the entirety of the school, sat in the middle-school auditorium, which was really a smaller, low budget version of the high-school stage. Her boyfriend was on her right, holding her hand and talking animatedly to his gang of wimpy, pimply football players who had only just made the cut for freshman football. Suddenly the lights dimmed and out stepped the middle school principal. 

She welcomed everyone to the show, and thus started the various acts: four high-pitched singing acts, a squeaky trumpet solo, a horrid magic performance where his playing cards got stuck in his clammy hands, and a tap-dance routine which held the same three moves for a total of six minutes. There was clapping and hollering, Kate was beginning to think that the talent show was over when not the principal, but the high-school drama teacher walked onto stage.

He was a tall, skinny thing whose long curly hair and growing mustache were the only giveaways that he was any older than them. He coughed into the microphone before opening his mouth to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Mr. Jonas, director of the theater program at Boring High. I stand before you today as a man who is fed up with this shit town; Boring- a fitting title for a fitting town. Have any of you noticed that nothing actually happens in this town? I've studied drama for eight years now, lived here for three of those years, and the amount of talent within your little bodies.. is minimal at best- or so I thought," He spoke with a dry and calloused mirth, his voice animated and flamboyant. 

"Emaline Addario, probably the only person in this town with a smidgen of talent and she's only an eighth grader. She is one who I consider to be my protege. Up next she will perform a spoken-word poem, Ordinary World," he gestured to the curtain which moved to reveal the blonde, Emaline, short body seemingly tall and strong on the stage: the true look of a performer. Her hair is up in space buns, black webbed dress covered by a military green trench coat. She eyes the crowd warily and takes a deep breath once she takes the mic before she begins. 

Kate finds herself enraptured immediately as she began to spew off words from Duran Duran's Ordinary World, but not in song form- as a theatrical version of a poem. "Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue, thought I heard you talking softly. I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio- still I can't escape the ghost of you," she begins as if retelling a tale.

Kate can feel her boyfriend moving beside her, but doesn't registers his movements when he lets out a loud armpit-related noise. The first one causes no reaction besides the crack in Emaline's voice. But the next one causes a snicker in the row behind them and there's nothing to do about how the snickering circles the auditorium. Kate turns to glare at her hand holder, but he's not looking at her and for the first time Kate really notices how he never really does look at her- like really _look_ at her. It should matter what your girlfriend thinks right? 

Emaline is in the chorus for the second time, "But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will lear-" she stumbles this time as her boyfriend interrupts her, giggling with his friends and calling Emaline words she's not even sure she's even heard of before. 

As if Emaline hears the words being spoken, which is mostly impossible to just the sheer size of the class infront of her, she stops what she's doing and absolutely rages into the microphone- "You know what? Fuck this! Fuck you! You fucking little nobody! I don't answer to you, and in five years time you'll probably just be a highschool dropout nobody like the rest of your-" she completely rips into him and Kate doesn't think she's ever seen his face glow that red (she also doesn't think she's ever seen anything more beautiful than Emaline's angry state.. but she won't press on the detail quite yet).

Suddenly Emaline is being escorted off stage because she's threatened to beat him up- her crazed, riled up self only being supported by Mr. Jonas, who is cackling in the background and encouraging her to keep going. He's fired later that year for TPing his house (apparently it was unprofessional).

Later, when everything dies down Kate hears a rumor that Emaline was found crying in the girl's bathroom. Kate breaks up with her boyfriend the next day. 

* * *

Three years later when she's being lead up the stairs to the stage by Emaline, Kate thinks to herself that the blonde could probably lead her anywhere and she would follow. It's a scary thought, but she's equally nervous and excited about the idea. 

"What are we.. doing?" Kate asks with a confused tone. Emaline has this.. twinkle in her eye that makes Kate melt just a little inside. She turns on a stereo which is very conveniently placed beside them, almost as if this had been planned out from the beginning. Now Ordinary World is playing, and Emaline mouths the words to the song to Kate who has the biggest smile on her face. She's nervous, but hell, so is Emaline.

Kate wonders, as Emaline moves to slow dance with her, how long it took for the blonde to fall back in love with this song, who helped her find it again, if she remembers that the perpetrator was in fact Kate's "boyfriend" at the time, but before she can ask she's being twirled by Emaline and pulled closer. She's staring at her now, blue-gray eyes sparkling in the soft stage light surrounding them. Her eyes move to her lips, and suddenly they're kissing. 

It's not Kate's first kiss, and certainly not Emaline's but for some odd reason.. it's the only one that matters. It's perfect, Kate believes, and it's even more so that the song she first saw Emaline to just happens to be the one they have their first kiss to. They kiss more, and Kate feels so emotional and wrapped in it. If she could freeze time in this very moment she would do it in a heartbeat. But of course, she needs air to breathe and as it becomes a necessity she pulls away. _"Wow."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't know how I end up writing all this stuff, but I do!  
> Please feel free to comment or leave kudos! I try to respond to every comment I get, good or bad!


End file.
